


You're Warm

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [51]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Yet there he was. At Jonathan’s cabin, leaning against Jonathan’s chest, a large blanket wrapped around both of them. Along with the crackling fire and Jonathan’s body heat, Jaden was warm and cozy and getting sleepy.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 8





	You're Warm

Jaden was not an outdoorsy person. He didn’t do well in nature. He was useless on a camping trip. The only reason he even went hiking was because Schenner was an expert at annoying him and Vladi and Bozie’s knew that if their kids asked, Jaden would say yes.

Yet there he was. At Jonathan’s cabin, leaning against Jonathan’s chest, a large blanket wrapped around both of them. Along with the crackling fire and Jonathan’s body heat, Jaden was warm and cozy and getting sleepy.

“You okay?” Jonathan asked, pressing his nose to Jaden’s temple.

“Yeah,” Jaden replied, completely relaxed against the older man, “You’re warm.”

“Yeah?” Jonathan chuckled, “So, has your opinion of nature changed?”

“I’ve never been anti-nature,” Jaden rolled his eyes.

“So we can do this more often?”

“As long as you’re here to keep me warm.”

“Deal.”

Jonathan gently turned Jaden’s head and kissed him sweetly.

When Jaden pulled back, he settled himself back against Jonathan and closed his eyes - focusing on the cracking of the fire, the sounds of the crickets, the lake, and Jonathan’s breaths.

An undermined amount of time later, Jaden woke up to Jonathan picking him up, fire out.

“Love you,” Jaden whispered, eyes slipping shut again as he let Jonathan carry him inside.

“Love you, too,” Jonathan replied, ridiculously fond smile on his face.


End file.
